The White Tiger Spirit Redone
by fox-anbu8907
Summary: Hikoro a young nin from the Takamaru clan has gone missing with the akastuki on her tail what'll happen to her next.   remake of my story the white tiger spirit i made some changes but i did the story a long time ago and just felt like redoing. ocXshika
1. Chapter 1

Hiroko Takamaru story

It was an ordinary day for Kakashi, walking down the streets of Konoha reading the new book of Jiraiya's, which he had been enjoying until two anbu black ops members appeared in front of him.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." The Anbu told him quickly waiting for his answer.

"yes, of course," he said sighing as he put the book back in his back pocket and headed to the hokage's office.

When Kakashi got there he walked into the room to see lady Tsunade at her desk hands folded and staying at the others who were already there. Papers were scattered all over her desk, he could barely see the desk at all. Walking in he stood next to his three students.

"Late again Kakashi," Naruto murmured up to him. Sakura nudged him with her shoulder, as if to say 'shut up'.

"Kakashi I have a mission for your squad, Kurenai and Asuma's squads will also be sent on this mission," the Tsunade said as she looking down at the stack of papers, shifting some around she took out a scroll. Rolling it out on her desk, "It's a B ranked mission," pausing she let Kakashi look it over.

"A retrieval mission?" he questioned, "isn't that more of a D of C ranked?"

"It's different this isn't just an ordinary person," her eyes looked over at Naruto, who looked a bit confused, "she's a jinjuriki,"

"I see," he said quietly still looking over the scroll.

"I received this scroll, a bird came but it wasn't from any of the other countries, it was a privately own bird," she said sounding a bit irritated, "in the scroll as you can see, was a profile of the girl Hiroko Takamaru, along with this picture," she picked up the card handing it to him.

"So your assuming the akatsuki is after this girl as well?" Kakashi asked taking the picture.

"Yes I am, we assume that the akatsuki were also responsible for the death of most of the Takamaru clan, though it's a small clan it wasn't unnoticed, it happened about three weeks ago,"

"How long till we leave?" he asked looking up from the scroll.

"Tomorrow, six a.m. you'll meet the other squads there as well,"

Kakashi simply nodded taking his leave, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke who followed.

When he was out the door they all parted ways, Kakashi went back to his apartment. After taking a hot shower he laid down on his bed wearing nothing but his boxers, then fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Kakashi woke up, turning his head he looked over at the clock, it was five forty five, he had fifteen minutes to get to the gates. Pulling off his covers her walked over to his bathroom, doing his daily routine. Putting on his mask and headband he walked over to the door, grabbing a bag that he'd placed by the door, he walked outside shutting and locking the door behind him.

Arriving at the gates Kakashi looked at the group that was gathered there. Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke who didn't really care in the least and was just waiting silently by and Naruto had his back turned looking out the gate looking as though he would've left them all behind.

"So are we all ready" asked Kakashi walking up next to his squad.

"Yes, finally we can leave!" Naruto shouted out sounding excited.

"You're wrong about that," Ino said walking up to them.

"What do you mean, wrong?" Naruto asked looking over at Ino.

"You probably didn't notice but, Shikamaru isn't even here yet," Choji said walking over to them and standing next to Ino.

Naruto looked over them and scanned the others, "Huh, I guess your right," Naruto said squinting his eyes, "so where is he?"

"He's probably still in bed sleeping," Ino said annoyed by Shikamaru's absents.

"Well were going to have to go get him then," Naruto said as he walked down the street, then turned around, "eh where does he live?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot," Ino said lamely while she shook her head.

While they were discussing Shikamaru, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were discussing who'd be going where. They needed to scan the area and that would take a lot of work and time.

-Shikamaru's house-

"SHIKAMARU! Wake up don't you have a mission today?" his mother yelled up to him.

Shikamaru groaned as he pushed himself up off the bed and looked over at his clock, it was five past six.

"Oh man, Ino's going to kill me," he said as he got dressed and grabbed his bag, having no time to eat he ran out of the house, well walked at a faster pace the usual.

-At the gate-

"Where have you been?" Ino shouted at the sight of Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Calm down, I'm here now," Shikamaru said walking towards them, eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

"Just get up?" Choji laughed.

"Alright every one gather around," Kurenai called them over to a map that was laid out on the ground.

"Here's the plan, my team will be going north through the fire country towards the sound country then head over to the lighting country, Kakashi's team will go south west towards the river and wind countries then when their done there they'll head up to the earth country, Asuma's team will head towards the whirlpool and wave country then head down to the tea country," she explained and then rolled up the map, "Kakashi, Asuma, and I all have maps so you shouldn't get lost," she placed the map back in her bag, "alright that's all,"

"Alright now that we're all here and now where were going can we leave?" Naruto asked being impatient.

"Yes we can leave," Kakashi said walking ahead of them.

"Sweet!" Naruto said throwing a fist in the air and walking behind him.

All three teams then disappeared heading their own direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were already on the border of the river country. It'd taken them hours to get there, now they were standing in a village looking around it was getting dark and barely anyone was out walking around now. Kakashi walked up to the desk in front of the village, telling the two sitting there of their mission, so that they could search the village.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do now?" Naruto asked after Kakashi had gotten back to them.

"Were going to have to split up, and search the village and surrounding areas for her, we'll meet up back her before nightfall," he said as he walked forward in the village.

Naruto went left into the shopping and food district of the village, Sasuke went right where the homes where, and sakura headed back the way they came and outside the village to check for anything they might have missed.

-Squad eight-

Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had been walking for hours to get to lighting country. Now they were heading towards kumogakure, it was hidden in a large amount of dense clouds, while also trying to avoid jagged rocks. They'd stopped by many homes and small restaurants on the way to the main village with no luck.

"Where are we, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked looking over the edge at the rocks that poked out of the clouds as they walked down one of the large paths hands behind his head, as Akamaru walked beside him.

"Were just outside Kumo village, in the lighting country, it's the village hidden in the clouds and you can see why,"

When they finally made it to the village Shino and Kiba went around to people's homes asking about Hiroko and if they'd seen any strange girls, while Hinata and Kurenai when looking around the shops.

Hinata walked past a ramen shop that looked strangely familiar to the one back in Konoha.

"Naruto" Hinata quietly sighing looking down at the ground, pressing her fingers together, 'he'll be ok I just know it, so there isn't anything to worry about.' She thought to herself.

-Squad ten-

"Man first we have to split up then I'm stuck looking in this forest, man this is such a drag." said Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets and kicking up a cloud of smoke with his feet.

"Is someone there?" a voice asked from the trees, Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and looked around into the darkness of the trees.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru asked looking blindly into the trees.

"I need help I can't walk." the girl sounded as though she'd been crying.

"Where are you?" Shikamaru asked looking towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"I don't know I can't see anything, it's to dark," she yelled out to him.

'Fantastic,' Shikamaru thought sarcastically to him self as he moved threw the trees.

"What's your name?" her voice was closer this time.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said as he walked further, deciding to change directions a little.

"Nara?" she laughed, "funny I know your father,"

"My dad?"

"Yeah, he helped me to, a long time ago when I was a kid,"

"Oh yeah," he said not sounding to particularly interested though it did make him curious.

"Yeah," her voice was softer, he knew he was close. Pushing a bush out of his way he saw her, she was sitting against a tree trunk. Taking a closer look at her he noticed something strange, her eyes were shut and looked as though she was unconscious, her clothing was torn to bits and covered in blood.

"What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked looking around the tree tops.

"I brought you here," a white tiger walked out from behind a tree, it seemed to be glaring up at him.

"A tiger?" he asked aloud, "why did you call me,"

"Isn't it obvious, she needs help you're the first person I've seen around her in awhile,"

"Is that girl Hiroko?" Shikamaru asked not able to take a good look at her face.

"You're looking for her?" the tiger asked.

"Well, I was sent on a mission to find her," he said trying to get closer.

The tiger looked angrier now, "you're one of them aren't you, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," the tiger widened its stance and growled at him as a warning.

"Hold on, who? I was just sent on a mission I don't know what you're talking about," Shikamaru said somewhat frantic.

"What's this mission you're talking about?" the tiger asked him.

"We were sent to find her the Hokage said it was important that we found her," Shikamaru said standing his ground trying not to move.

"D-Daichi?" a small voice stuttered from behind.

"Hiroko," the tiger turned to her.

"Please trust him," her voice was almost gone at this point.

The tiger growled before looking back over at Shikamaru, "I'll be watching you," she said before disappearing back into the tree.

Once she was gone Shikamaru rushed to the girl's side. Pressing the intercom on his neck Shikamaru spoke into it, "Asuma-sensei I found the girl, and I'm going to head back to the village,"

"Good job, Shikamaru, I'll be waiting for you" Asuma said in response.

After disconnecting with him Shikamaru looked down at her, she'd passed out again. He grabbed underneath her putting one of her arms behind him, then made his way back out of the forest and onto the path.

A few minutes later he'd made it back to the town. Ino, Choji and Asuma were all waiting for him.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled running over towards him looking down at the girl, "what happened to her?" she asked.

"I don't know I found her like this," he said then looked over at Asuma, "she needs to get to a hospital."

He just nodded, walked over, and taking her from him. "We'll have to hurry," he said as he headed out of the town. They'd have to get back to the village soon before it was to late.


End file.
